


I'll make you a star

by Ourbooksuniverse



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Multi, acofas - Freeform, acomaf, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourbooksuniverse/pseuds/Ourbooksuniverse
Summary: Rhys and Feyre being fluffy, talking about their childhood.





	I'll make you a star

They were sitting on the roof of their townhouse snuggled up together, Rhys’s wings wrapped around them to keep warm. Feyre wished she could live forever in this perfect moment, with Rhys’s head on her shoulder, his arms around her waist, enjoying the sight of the night sky as her mate told her about all the stars and different constellations.

Rhys pointed up at a bright star, “That one is called Fireheart.” he spoke, “and that one to the left is her mate” he spoke, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck, “legend says that that he would always find his Fireheart. It was my favorite story growing up” he confessed.

“Who told you these stories” Feyre asked curiously. Rhys’s violet eyes looked up at her before he placed a kiss on her cheek, “My mother told me that one, but my father told me the most stories about the stars.” This surprised her, from all she heard about Rhys’s father he didn’t strike her as the type to take his son stargazing. Rhys must have read the surprise on her face, because he went on “he loved the stars dearly, told me that they watch over us. I think that it was one of the few things we agreed on.”

“You believe the stars are watching over us?” she asked a smile graced her lips as she stared down at her mate - who had nestled back into her side. “Yes, in a way I think they look over us.”

“You speak about them as if they are people” she said, stroking his blueish black hair. “Aren’t they?” he asked innocently, and he looked so adorable in that moment that Feyre could do nothing but node at him. “How do they get up there?” she asked. A smile formed on his sensuous lips “High Lords of the Night Court of course.” She poked him in his side and he yelped “that is not true, High Lords don’t have that kind of power.” she said.

He remained silent for a little while, and when he spoke again she could hear sadness in his voice “I once convinced my little sister that father and I had the power to make people into stars.” She hugged him closer to her as he went on “She believed me, because Azriel helped me prank her.” Feyre was curious now “How did you guys convince her that you could turn people into stars?”

Rhys sat upright, “I tuned Azriel in a star,” he said, “well we made it look like it.” Feyre raised one of her brows “how?” she asked. “It was really easy, Azriel turned into his shadows and I made stars appear where he was just standing” as he spoke tendrils of star flecked darkness appeared around him, “She started crying, demanding I turned Azriel back in a person.” **  
**

“She believed you?” she asked, wondering how that was possible - if she was Rhys’s sister she would have had control over the darkness just like him. “It helped that she was only 4 years old at the time” he smirked.

“That is just mean” Feyre said poking him in the chest. Rhys caught her hand placing kisses on her fingertips “it was, but it was also very funny and handy.”

“How was it handy that she believed you could turn people into stars?” she asked.  A blush crept on Rhys’s high cheekbones “It was handy because she was so scared that i’d put her in the sky, that I could make her do anything I wanted.” Feyre was staring at her mate, her big powerful mate who convince his little sister that he would put her in the sky if she didn’t do what he wanted. “That is really mean” she said “but also kind of funny” **  
**

“I made her get me snacks” he smiled “4 Year olds are good at getting snacks out of the kitchens” he laughed. “Why did you need her to get you snacks when you can just summon them?” Feyre asked. “Because my dear” Rhys purred “my mother band me from eating candy because I misbehaved and with my fathers help they were able to block my powers.”

Feyre laughed, “You had to manipulate your baby sister to get candy?” Rhys pouting only made her laugh harder. “What happened when your parents found out what you did?” she said. “They never did. But when my sister became older and figured out I lied to her, she pranked me back.”

“Could you tell me more about her and about you and the others as children?” Feyre asked. “Of course my dear” Rhys purred as he pulled her in his arms and prest a kiss on her forehead. “But only if you tell me stories about you when you where a child.” Curling up against Rhys’s chest, savoring his warmed she said “it’s a deal.”

Rhys chuckled as a tattoo appear over his heart. Together they stayed on the roof telling each other stories about when they were young. 


End file.
